The subject matter disclosed herein relates to detecting impact forces on aircraft, and in particular to detecting landing gear impact on aircraft.
Aircraft such as, for example, rotary wing aircraft and fixed wing aircraft use a variety of sensors to provide feedback to aircraft control systems. Detecting when a force, such as weight, is applied to the landing assemblies or other portions of an aircraft provides useful feedback to aircraft systems. Previous systems used sensors located on each landing assembly to determine whether weight was applied to a landing assembly. The use of these sensors increased the weight and complexity of the aircraft, and had limited fidelity in sensing actual weight applied to a landing assembly.